Glad You're Back
by XoKris10oX
Summary: Lucy went to war, leaving her husband behind in their hometown. They are reunited once again. Nalu [Am not writing Nalu anymore!]


_"Lucy, please don't go!" Natsu cried, watching her open the door slowly with her greenish-grey backpack._

 _"Natsu, I have to. I'll fight for you." Lucy smiled sweetly._

 _"Don't!" Natsu felt his heart break. "What if you don't come back?"_

 _"Then I know I'll die to protect this country and you." Natsu ran over to his wife and kissed her hard. She could barely think properly._

 _"Promise me you'll be back." Natsu cupped her cheeks and stared at her with this intense gaze._

 _"I promise."_

"Natsu, can you please serve table seven?" Erza ordered. Natsu sighed but did so anyways. Today he was hoping _she'd_ come back. His wife that left for war two years ago. Usually it's the other way around where he was suppose to leave but this time, she sacrificed herself for him. Each passing day he'd miss her more. Lucy Dragneel was his everything.

"Sure thing Erza." Natsu smiled, walking over to table 7.

"I just got back from war." One of costumers said at the table. Natsu stopped. The warriors are back?

"So glad you're home, sis!" The one smiled.

"I wouldn't have been home if it wasn't for Lucy Dragneel. She was this nice girl that served with a smile. She took a bullet for me." Natsu's heart stopped. Is she okay? What if she's dead?

"Is she okay now?" The one asked.

"I haven't heard from her. They tried to patch her up the best they could. I hope she makes it though." The women smiled. Natsu clenched his fists. He had to see her. He needed to see her.

"Natsu, are you okay?" Gray asked.

"I-I-I..." Natsu couldn't speak. Gray, seeing the worry and distress in his friends eyes, quickly placed down his note pad.

"Natsu." Natsu's breathing was becoming quicker and quicker. His vision was blurry with unshed tears.

"G-Grey... I-I overheard table s-seven t-talking about Lucy t-taking a bullet.." Natsu cried, ignoring the looks of concern on the costumer's faces.

"Oh, Natsu." Gray awkwardly pulled the crying man into a hug. "This is Lucy we're talking about. She'll be fine. When she gets back, we'll have a party to celebrate."

"Thanks Grey." Natsu hugged the man tighter. Everyone 'aww'ed. Gray coughed awkwardly before gentle pushing back.

"Now stop crying you dumb shit." Gray and Natsu laughed softly. The dinging of a door opening made Natsu look to see the new costumer. His breath hitched in shock and surprise. There stood his beautiful wife with a scar running down her cheek. A bullet puncture in her right shoulder. She looked around, looking for a place to sit.

"Lucy!" Erza yelled, running to the unsuspecting blonde.

"Erza?!" Lucy barely got a word out before Erza tackled her.

"Lucy!" Gray yelled, running to her too.

"Gray's here too?!" Lucy gasped when Gray hugged her tightly.

"Of course you idiot." Gray and Lucy laughed. Lucy looked towards Natsu and her breath got caught in her throat.

"Lucy." Was all Natsu said before running at her, glomping her with a hug. Lucy squeaked but couldn't hide the smile on her face.

"Natsu."

"Lucy..." Natsu cried, tears streaming down his cheeks.

"D-Don't cry!" Lucy felt tears build up in her eyes. "Goddamn it Natsu!"

"Don't you ever do that to me again! You hear me, weirdo?! Never!" Natsu hugged tighter.

"But-" Natsu pressed his lips tightly against hers, shutting her up instantly. He didn't want to hear any protest.

"No protesting." Natsu said sternly.

"Right, right." Lucy grinned, kissing his cheek.

"Oh God I missed you."

"I believe a party is in order!" Erza declared.

"Aye!" Grey added.

"Speaking of aye, where's Happy?" Lucy asked.

"Oh right you missed it! Carla and Happy got married. Sooo much teasing on that night." Natsu and Gray grinned.

 _"Guys stop teasing me!" Happy whined._

 _"Happy's growing up!" Natsu and Gray cried while they fixed his tie._

 _"Seriously guys! It's fine! I'm fine! Is this what girls go through..?" Happy muttered._

 _"You gotta look perfect for your women...er exceed?" Gray stated._

 _"Let me fix your tie." Natsu reached over but Happy slapped his hand back._

 _"Stop it!"_

 _"They're going to have cute little baby exceeds!" Gray squealed. Happy just deadpanned at the males turning into Mira._

 _"Oh yeah! A little blue girl and a little white boy! What are you gonna name them?!" Natsu demanded._

 _"Shut it Natsu! Me and Carla haven't talked about that yet!" Happy hissed._

 _"After the wedding, bring it up." Gray said._

 _"Gray!" Happy whined._

 _"We're going to tease you and Carla all night!" Natsu smirked evilly along with Gray._

 _"Don't you dare!"_

 _"Too late~" The two male versions of Mira chirped together._

"Eek! That's too cute!" Lucy giggled softly.

"Speaking of which! I invited Happy and Carla to come here today to see you. They got married like maybe three months ago."

"Hey Natsu." A chirpy voice said. Natsu looked to see the exceed they were just talking about and the white exceed. Then he noticed the blonde beside him. "Lushie!"

"Happy!" Lucy ran to the blue exceed, pulling him into a hug.

"Lucy, glad to see you home safe and sound." Carla smiled as Lucy pulled her into a hug too.

"I heard you two got married!" Lucy grinned. Carla blushed while Happy smiled real big.

"Yup! We were thinking of having kittens!" Happy said without realizing.

"Idiot! Don't say that around the two Miras'!" Carla glared.

"KITTENS!" Natsu and Gray yelled. "Quickly! Get them in the mode!" Natsu went to grab some candles while Gray started turning on some sexy music.

"What the hell?! We're not having kittens yet!" Carla yelled.

"Yet. Keyword, yet." Natsu smirked.

"Shut it." Carla grumbled. "Now I heard there's a party for Lucy."

"Yup!" Erza exclaimed. "I gotta invite everyone!"

* * *

"Welcome back Lu-chan!" Levy squealed, pulling Lucy into a hug. Lucy laughed at the party. Of course it was at a bar. Everyone gathered for Lucy's return and celebrated. Everyone drank and laughed while Lucy was telling stories. Lucy couldn't believe how much has changed. The night went on like so with everyone dancing and having a good time. Lucy laughed as she missed her old friends while she was gone. She fought for them everyday. She fought for everyone and promised herself if she was going to die, she'd go down fighting. She wanted to live to see everyone and that's what kept her going. She wanted to have a kid with Natsu someday and watch them grow up to be fine adults.

"Hey Erza, where's Natsu?" Lucy asked.

"On the balcony." Erza pointed. Lucy nodded and began walking out towards the love of her life. Once she reached him, she could hear his light breaths that puffed out in the chilly night. Lucy wrapped her arms around him and listened to him breathe. It was calming, soothing even. For so long, she wondered if Natsu would still love her after her being away for so long.

"Hey, you okay?" Lucy asked in a soft voice.

"I thought I lost you... I thought you were going to be some of the few unlucky ones who weren't going to make it home." Anyone could tell Natsu was trying to hold back on crying. Crying wasn't really his thing but when it came to Lucy, he'd cry a thousand tears.

"Shhh. I'm here. I love you and I'm back. I won't be leaving you." Natsu turned around instantly and wrapped his arms around the blonde, nuzzling his face into her hair. Lucy smiled fondly and hugged him just as tight as he was doing to her.

"I love you too." Small whispers between the loved ones were passed through the air and all they cared about at that moment was being in each other's arms.

* * *

 **Hey everyone! :) I am thinking of posting stories again. I'm not going to be forced into it though. I'll post when I want. I've actually been posting on Archive of Our Own but they're stories you guys wouldn't be interested in. I'm also thinking of moving some of my Nalu stories to my deviantart. My deviantart is the same name like on here with the same picture.**

 **I hope you all enjoyed this story! I decided to make it a twist instead of Natsu going to war, it was Lucy. Just to spice things up a bit. :)**

 **Thanks for reading! And I dedicate this story to all the people who supported me in my rough times. Thank you! I love you all and I mean it. :)**

 **~XoKris10oX~**


End file.
